We wish to build on a highly successful, decade-long multidisciplinary partnership between UC San Diego (UCSD), the Universidade Eduardo Mondlane (UEM) and its affiliated academic teaching hospital, Maputo Central Hospital (UEM) to help Mozambique achieve its long-term goals of providing effective, comprehensive and affordable health care to all of its citizens. Our main efforts are directed at relieving the chronic shortage of highly skilled health care workers and health educators within its public Universities and health care system. We seek to improve and expand professional training of health care workers and to create conditions under which the best and brightest will choose to remain within Mozambique?s public Universities and health delivery systems engaging in lifelong learning, providing outstanding patient care, engaging in relevant research and training the health care work force that will transform Mozambican health care through the middle of the 21st century. Our general approach will be to leverage the substantial progress made under the UEM-UCSD Medical Education Partnership (MEPI) at UEM and MCH to extend health education to the Central and Northern regions of Mozambique by partnering with Mozambique?s three newest public Faculties of Health Sciences in Nampula (UniLurio), Tete (UniZambeze) and Quelimane (Universidade Pedagogica de Mozambique, UPM). We will, in addition, invest resources and create linkages that will enhance the training of nurses, nurse educators and nurse researchers at Mozambique?s primary institution for the higher education of nurses, the Instituto Superior de Ciencias de Saude (ISCISA). We will experiment with the use of Emergency Medicine and Trauma services to build bridges beyond physician training, to enhance outreach to rural Mozambique and to take advantage of what is often a first point of contact with the health care system to offer expanded HIV diagnostic, prevention and treatment services to populations not currently in frequent contact with the health care system.